Mobile advertising, including advertising in connection with various mobile electronic devices, poses many challenges. For example, getting the right advertisement to a particular user at the right time can increase impact on the user, relevance, advertisement performance, and revenue. Mobile devices possess the unique characteristics of always being powered on and constantly being carried with individual users, allowing a great deal of inference that could lead to beneficial advertising and social targeting and recommendation based on observed patterns of call logs and other mobile activity. Thus, there is a need for techniques for advertising in connection with mobile electronic devices.